


Just a simple vent.

by That_tall_nuri



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_tall_nuri/pseuds/That_tall_nuri
Summary: Just needed to dump my feelings, thank you.
Kudos: 1





	Just a simple vent.

Love  
What a beautiful feeling, to lose myself in simple dreams of mundanity spent with you  
To buy groceries, and to laugh about a funny ad  
To take a walk in a park, talking about our favorite cartoon  
To bake a cake together, and proudly smile at it  
I dreamt of us, but perhaps we do not share this dream.  
You told me about the sun, the same we witness  
you imagined it setting on my horizon as it rose for you.  
You shared your dreams when I told you about mines  
about a silly interaction, that made me chuckle.  
You shared your fears, your worries, when I was lost  
trying to understand what was going on in your life.  
You shared the things you liked, the things you thought,  
your ideas and your emotions, but you have fooled me.  
I was wrong to believe you would love me, despite your kind words  
I was honest, but you were not.  
You lied to me, and you mishandled me.  
We are young, but we must learn from each other.  
Please, to the next partner, show honesty, and not kindness.  
While for me, I do not know if I deserve one. I did my best and tried my hardest.  
I did all I could to love you, and support you.  
But it is not my decision to take.  
You have been clear, I am not your soulmate.  
It hurts to leave, for the both of us  
but it is here, where we accept our mistakes  
and move on in our lives.


End file.
